


Дружба в разрезе

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diares RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле он не был так сильно расстроен тем, что кататься на лодке будет именно с ней. Солнечная Холт сама по себе была маленьким праздником, когда позволяла остаться с собой наедине. Поэтому Пол лишь предвкушал пару часов в центре глянцевого озера с нескончаемой иронией Клэр и собственным смехом; в какой-то степени Пол любил ее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружба в разрезе

**Author's Note:**

> ООС подразумевает РПС; таймлан времен съемок третьего сезона; слова об измене Торри и все прочее недовольство оставьте при себе.

— Пол, я не хочу, — проныла Торри, устало морщась. 

Она откинула волосы на спину и всем своим видом выражала желание лечь и хорошенько выспаться после недлительного, но утомительного перелета. Пол же, напротив, лучился энергией и, едва зайдя в выделенный Джули домик, решил пойти прокатиться на лодке. 

— Но я не могу поехать кататься один! — разочарованно воскликнул Пол и поставил сумку на дощатый пол. Будто специально лодки в прокате были только на двоих, а Пол, какой бы мужской силой не обладал, не смог бы победить законы физики, вместе с правильным распределением веса. 

— Что уже не поделили? — улыбчивая Клэр переступила порог их временного дома, буквально озаряя помещение своей солнечностью. Она спрашивала об их соре так небрежно-тепло, что и Пол мгновенно осознал глупость этой будничной ругани с женой. 

— Торри не хочет ехать со мной кататься на лодке, — пожаловался Пол, но скорее ради того, чтобы как-то объяснить недавние крики, чем в самом деле обвинить в чем-то Торри. 

— И что? — удивленно приподняла брови Клэр, почесав щеку. — Хочешь, я с тобой поеду? Только купальник надену. 

— Отлично! — оживилась Торри и едва ли не захлопала в ладоши, как маленькая девочка. — Покатайся с Клэр! 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Пол и вышел из домика, глядя в спину быстро удаляющейся в свой домик Клэр. 

На самом деле он не был так сильно расстроен тем, что кататься будет именно с ней. Солнечная Холт сама по себе была маленьким праздником, когда позволяла остаться с собой наедине. Поэтому Пол лишь предвкушал пару часов в центре глянцевого озера с нескончаемой иронией Клэр и собственным смехом; в какой-то степени Пол любил ее. 

Собственно, на этом самом озере, а точнее расселенные по его берегу в деревянных домиках с причалами, они оказались исключительно благодаря миссис Плек. Она даже по окончанию съемок не дала им разъехаться и повезла на конференцию в Рим. Несомненно, город был просто мечтой, но видеть одни и те же лица, что наблюдал каждый день на протяжении шести месяцев, ещё и в свой отпуск было не особо радостно. 

Джули арендовала восемь домиков для каста, а сама заселилась в городской гостинице, где-то около центра, оправдав это своими административными обязанностями. Но Полу это нравилось: ему страшно надоели назойливые папарацци и сумасшедшие фанаты. Так что отдых на берегу озера его вполне устраивал, только в отличие от жены ему нравился активный отдых. Хотя с появлением инициативы от Клэр, Пол сомневался, что любовь Торри к праздному безделью в гамаке с пачкой глянцевых журналов вызовет скандалы. 

— Ну, что пошли? — Клэр вышла на террасу своего домика, до которого успел добрести Пол.   
Она быстро сбежала по ступенькам, заставляя и без того короткие джинсовые шорты ползти вверх, а небольшие груди в неплотно прилегающем ярко-желтом лифе купальника подпрыгивать при каждом шаге. Ее кожа ещё не успела загореть (что не мудрено; они приехали всего пару часов назад), и поэтому отливала нездоровой бледностью на фоне Нины и Торри. 

— Пошли, — улыбнулся Пол и махнул рукой в сторону причала, до которого было всего метров двадцать. — Там стоят лодки. 

— Отлично! — Клэр светилась оптимизмом и, стянув волосы в хвост, бодро зашагала за Полом по дорожке, выложенной каменной плиткой. 

За разговорами о том, насколько у них загруженный мероприятиями и конференциями график, и сокрушениями Клэр об отпуске в Риме, при котором ей не удастся посмотреть достопримечательности, они не заметили, как дошли до причала. 

— Нет! Не трогай меня! — давясь хохотом, Клэр уворачивалась от рук Пола. Он же позволяя ей ускользать, повторял, что непременно сбросит ее в озеро. 

Но в очередной раз, когда Клэр могла бы уйти, руки Пола сомкнулись на талии, чувствуя ее напряженное, словно струна, тело. Она замерла и, пару раз сморгнув, уставилась в одну точку. 

— Эй, ты чего? — обеспокоенно спросил Пол, не спеша выпускать ее из объятий. 

— Ты не сказал, что лодки обычные... — озадаченно пробормотала Клэр.   
— А ты какие хотела? — непонимающе нахмурился он, неосознанно погладив ее живот. К счастью, Клэр была слишком озабоченна открывшимися обстоятельствами, чтобы заметить это. 

— Вообще-то я думала, ты имеешь в виду моторные, — несколько растерянно произнесла она, неловко оглядываясь на Пола через плечо. Он стоял слишком близко, прижимаясь неуместно интимно, поэтому малопонятный взгляд Клэр был вполне оправдан. 

— В этом вся романтика, Холт, — широко улыбнулся ей Пол и мгновенно убрал руки с ее талии, отстраняясь в несколько брезгливом, обидном для нее жесте. 

Он запрыгнул в лодку и протянул ей руку, на которую Клэр воззрилась недоверчивым взглядом. 

— Мне не нравится, когда ты называешь меня по фамилии, — придирчиво высказалась Клэр, но руку в его ладонь все таки вложила. 

— Хорошо, Хол... Клэр, — с запинкой произнес Пол, но тут же воодушевленно переключился на другую тему: — Поехали! Говорят, здесь есть такие места, что просто дух захватывает! Поехали! 

— Ты хотел сказать поплыли? — вновь засмеялась Клэр, развеяв свои последние сомнения, и уверенно шагнула в лодку. — Только, чур, ты гребешь! 

Ее веселый смех отражался где-то в глубине грудной клетки и не давал нормально дышать, но Пол в очередной раз справился с собой и, подхватив достаточно тяжелые весла, опустил их в воду. 

Они плыли мимо каких-то кустов и заросших камышом берегов, а «такие места, что просто дух захватывает» никак не желали являть себя. Но парочке это не мешало: Пол легко греб, сняв потную футбулку, а Клэр постоянно шутила и пародировала Йена и Джозефа, которые вечно пытались подколоть ее на съемочной площадке. Их совместный смех, казалось, был слышен даже на берегу. По крайней мере, Торри, должно быть, уже валявшаяся в своем гамаке, должна была их услышать, но видимо в этот день у нее и остальных обитателей домиков, снятых Джули был плохой слух. 

— А почему мы плаваем вдоль берега?! — с удивлением отметила Клэр, вытянув свои длинные ноги. — Греби к центру! 

— Клэ-эр, — предостерегающепротянул Пол; называть ее по имени было гораздо приятнее, чем по фамилии, и он старался, как можно чаще звать ее именно так. — Там же могут быть водовороты... 

— Какая разница, Уэсли? — с усмешкой проговорила Клэр, надув щеки. Она весьма явно забавлялась, дурашливо подбивая его на глупости: — Или ты женился и стал трусишкой?! 

Обычно Пол не попадался на подобные слова. По крайней мере, с остальными. С ней же Пол готов был совершать бредовые поступки один за одним! Что, конечно, пугало сверх меры, но в тоже время являлось основной причиной их достаточно близкой дружбы. Поэтому он развернул лодку и погреб веслами в центр озера.

На часах уже было начало второго, и солнце стояло в зените. Бейсболку Клэр благополучно забыла дома, и сейчас она, подхватив с деревянного дна лодки футболку Пола, повязала ее себе на голову. Клэр ни чуть не смутило, что она была потной; в конце концов, когда видишь человека двадцать два часа в сутки, видел его голым, знаешь все его тайные страсти и вредные привычки, начинаешь плевать с высокой колокольни на все эти мелочи, вроде этой. 

— Бросим якорь здесь, капитан? — щурясь от солнца режущего глаза, спросил Пол. 

— Еще метра два вправо, — со смехом проговорила Клэр, выгнув спину, как Капитан Крюк в диснеевском мультике про Питер Пена. 

— Иди к черту! Я устал! — наигранно возмущенно воскликнул Пол и, подняв камень, закрепленный кольцом с цепью, кинул его за борт.

Лодка мгновенно отозвалась, качнувшись влево, и «капитан» с визгом упала на Пола. Футболка слетела с ее головы и упала в воду. 

— Ой, — захлопала глазами Клэр, натяну на свою мордашку виноватое выражение лица. 

— Клэр! — закатил глаза Пол, мысленно взвыв о том, как Торри будет пилить его за свой потерянный подарок на День Святого Валентина. 

— Что?! Это ты, вообще, виноват! Не надо было так резко кидать этот камень! — оборонительно воскликнула Клэр и воинственно откинула назад туго стянутые в хвост волосы. 

— Так я ещё и виноват?! — возмутился Пол и поджал губы, обиженно разглядывая Клэр. А после секундного замешательства с ее стороны, подхватил за талию, как пятилетнюю, и перенес за борт, реализуя угрозу, высказанную на берегу, то есть сбрасывание в воду. 

Он держал ее на вытянутых руках, а ноги Клэр касались воды. Точнее, Клэр нервничала и образовывала массу брызг, когда била ногами по воде. Руками она пыталась ущипнуть, ударить или нанести хоть какой-нибудь ущерб хладнокровному Полу, что все ещё держал ее над водой. Это по своему было достойно восхищения, потому что Клэр весила не меньше сотни фунтов, а он легко держал ее, не нуждаясь в опоре. 

— Пусти меня! — в последний раз выкрикнула Клэр и безвольно повисла у него на руках. — Я боюсь глубины... 

Клэр резко оказалась в его объятьях, стоило ей упомянуть свою боязнь. Пол что-то шептал ей на ухо, гладя по волосам, и мысленно проклинал себя за ее пластмассовый от страха взгляд, когда она висела над водой по его вине. 

— Все хорошо... Я рядом. Я не дам тебе утонуть… — на последнем слове Клэр слишком сильно сжала его руку и судорожно вздохнула. 

— Пол, — еле слышно позвала его Клер, но Пол был настолько испуган и уничтожен внутренним голосом, что уловил бы ее малейший вдох-выдох, не то что свое имя. 

— Что? — так же тихо переспросил Уэсли. 

— Поцелуй меня, — сказано тихо, без эмоций и выражения. Превосходная актриса, всегда обожавшая плавать с дельфинами. 

Пол облизнул немного пересохшие губы и неловко ткнулся в ее щеку, ощущая комок тепла внизу живота. Но Клэр этого было мало, и, чуть обернувшись, она перехватила его за шею и притянула к себе. Ближе, Клэр нужно было ближе. Она поцеловала его неглубоко; коснулась своим языком его, облизнула чужую губы и быстро отстранилась. Так же неожиданно, как и приблизилась. 

— Прости... Мне этого не хватало, — пряча глаза, пробормотала Клэр. Она покусывала губы и боялась просто смотреть в сторону женатого Пола. 

Клэр не поняла, как так быстро оказалось под Полом, но ей хватило доли секунды, чтобы сообразить расстановку сил.

Губы Пола исследовали ее ключицы, делая одновременно и щекотно, и до внутренней дрожи приятно. Клэр зарылась пальчиками в его мокрые от пота волосы и прижала голову к своей груди ещё крепче. 

Верх купальника быстро улетел куда-то в другую часть лодки, мелькнув ярко-желтой вспышкой; Клэр лишь успела поблагодарить создателей таких простых застежек. 

Рука Клэр скользнула за пояс его шорт, и ее светло-накрашенные ноготки игриво впились в напряженную ягодицу Пола. Из его горло вырвался придавленный стон, который он попытался заткнуть укусив ее за плечо. 

— А я и не знала, что ты такой страстный, — усмехнулась Холт сквозь гримасу боли. 

Ее забавляло это, и она не желала думать о Торри или о том, как она потом будет объяснять эти шикарные засосы и укусы. Теперь вся ее игра была шита белыми нитками, но останавливаться Полу было поздно. 

Клэр почувствовала, как спиной загнала себе занозу, но не стала отталкивать Пола. Она закинула ногу ему за спину, предоставляя лучший угол, и понятливый Пол легко спустился вниз, блуждая пальцами по внутренней стороне ее бедер, постепенно подбираясь к ее уже мокрому белью. 

Когда с нее успели исчезнуть шорты, Клэр не помнила, но, сосредоточившись на жаре чужого дыхания внизу ее живота, ей было, откровенно говоря, плевать. 

Пол немного приподнялся и стянул с себя шорты вместе с плавками. Клэр тут же потянула его обратно, на себя, и Пол, коленом раздвинув ее ноги поудобнее для себя, довольно резко вошел в нее. Клэр мгновенно зашипела от боли в спине и такого грубого вторжения. Пол, не обращая на это внимания, вдавил ее спиной в грубые доски лодки, и продолжал вдалбливаться в тело Клэр, то и дело впиваясь губами в нежную кожу ее шеи или прикусывая мочку уха. 

Клэр кричала негромко, впилась ноготками в плечи «друга», а он продолжал мучить ее, наслаждаясь сладким запахом пота, исходящего от ее тела, и судорожными мольбами, которые она прерывала невнятными стонами. Для него это было, что-то вроде соревнования: показать насколько он хорош. Пол умел сдерживаться до последнего, чтобы дама получила больше двух, а то и трех оргазмов. 

Но финальный орагзм, самый мощный, настиг их обоих одновременно. Пол скатился с нее, лег рядом, на твердые доски, и часто-часто задышал, стараясь не смотреть на голую Клэр. 

— Надо бы возвращаться, — приподнялась на локтях Клэр, будто бы специально предоставляя лучший обзор на упругие мячики ее грудей. Она абсолютно не стеснялась собственной наготы. 

Пол глянул на часы. Стрелки указывали на четверть третьего. 

— Может быть, ещё раз?


End file.
